


School Poetry that I'm decided I wanted to share

by Snowtail_Star



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, I just kind of want to share these, Imagery, Metaphors, Poetry, Repetition, School stuff, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowtail_Star/pseuds/Snowtail_Star
Summary: Poetry from a project for the 3rd quarter of my 7th-grade year (this year :)





	1. The River in the Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! it's exactly what the title says, hopefully, I'll write more poetry in the future if I have the confidence in myself to write some 
> 
> ~ Snow/Dakota

It is a river that flowed through him

It was deep as a glacier and  

It was also as shallow as a pond

It runs rapidly through smoothing rocks down

It had many eddies against large rocks   

It ran, ran, ran down a waterfall into a lake below

It then filled a small jar he held green and yellow

It was beautiful inside as

it was carried back to a small home

It was then given to a young woman who used

it to boil some spaghetti

It was he and he was giving, The boy was giving as he gave

It was given to the family of the boys as they ate

It.


	2. Silent Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one that I actually presented
> 
> TW-Mentions of Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just enjoy!  
> ~Snow/Dakota

There was no pitter-patter

No warning to what was happening outside

Then You heard a crash

It was flash of blinding light, Aqua, and White

This was the night of the quiet sounds

Now, Now! you could hear the pitter patter of the warm water

Now, You have a choice, to slip on your slippers and walk out

Or, to coop up in your warm sheets and comforter

And wish, wish, wish! away from the once quiet cloudburst

Now, loud and confetti-like

There is one who takes

the choice of adventure in the street-flood

Now bare-foot and loving the warm downfall

Even if they are drowned in the immanence

Amount of water this storm gives

They are still happy

Then there’s the other who stays still

waiting for the next bolt to strike and shaking in fear

No matter which one you choose

The adventures spirit will come back inside

And take off their clothes and take a shower

Then join the fearful one and comfort them

Till, the silent rainbow of bright color

Appears

 


	3. Missing Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy yo self!

There were many lights in the field

They all had there owned spark and fire

It guided them through trials of darkness and despair

But there is one young and lonely light

Who is lost

A wanderer of the darkness and helper of shade

But they do not like to serve the night

They’d much rather find their spark back home 

But. . . what they don’t know is

There has been a light there the whole time 

The mother of all light, the sun

Watching over them from dawn till dusk

Soon mother calls out “My small shadow,

It is ok to linger with shade and darkness” 

She pauses as they look up “As long

As your light and spark are somewhere good 

Or at the finest point between darkness and light 

You are one of my own” and that day they wept

Mother held them close as they cried over

Love, soul, spirit, mind and now they have there spark

To help others and help them weep for greatness as well as sorrow

They were no longer the missing light 

They had been found

  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Ashes of a Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW- mentions of a house fire

There were ashes

Ashes everywhere of the place they once knew as safe

But the thing was only a few things weren’t torched

There home, their library and everything that was theirs

But the ones who feared them set the library and home on fire in fear and spite 

but for you see the witch

did not relish in what they owned

But in what was around them and their city

Because of this witch was not one you thought of in fairytales

Because most flames are malicious and deceitful from those in fairytales 

But the witch saw warmth, life, and happiness where they set a flame

But spirts and the ones who feared them condemned this behavior for it does not fuel their greed

So they shot they an arrow from the heavens and burnt what they

thought meant the most to the witch but, it did not

But soon the fire spread at the throughout what the witch considered happiness

Everything was gone except for them

Now they walk on ashes and black glass not in sorrow or anger

But regret and mourn for they could’ve stopped this

Then someone rises from the ashes of the town

And it was a little girl, protected by her purity

She started to cry and weep for she had the same connections as the witch

And the witch walked over and held the girl close protecting her from

The demons and spirits that lurked within the ground and the sky

But now it's just the two of them, The Girl and The Witch

And nothing matters more now to the witch and the kind soul

Who was in their grasp.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked these poems, please do tell if you'd like to see more ^u^
> 
> ~Snow/Dakota


End file.
